At present, the security problem of mobile device is more and more serious. However, mobile device antivirus software must rely on mobile device operating systems, such as Symbian platform developed by Nokia, Android platform developed by Google and IOS platform developed by Apple. The mobile device antivirus software must be developed for every operating system so as to dealing with the security threat caused by vulnerability of the platform. However, due to the complication of the operating system platform of the mobile device, it might inconvenient or confused for a user to choose and install an antivirus software system corresponding to an operating system by oneself.
Generally, a commercial charging mode of mobile device antivirus software relies on telecom service provider. That is to say, after an antivirus software user installs an antivirus software on a mobile device, the software is activated by communicating with a server side via wireless internet and the license fee of the antivirus software is charged by the telecom service provider from a personal account of the user. An antivirus software vendor obtains revenue by paying the telecommunication service provider a certain percentage of service fee or adapting revenue-sharing mode. SIM card (Subscriber Identity Module) is used widely as a connection between the telecommunication service provider and the user. The user information, such as a telephone number, stored in SIM card is used for identifying the user. Therefore, as the only effective way for identifying a user, SIM card connects the three parties, e.g. the antivirus software, the user and the telecom service provider, together. When a user replaces a mobile device only, SIM card will not be changed accordingly. What the user needs to do is just taking the SIM card out from a former mobile device and installs it to a newly mobile device. However, there is no solution for solving the security problem of the mobile device via the SIM card.
In order to realize cross-platform technology, cloud antivirus is applied on large scale. However, the implementing cloud antivirus on the mobile device completely relies on wireless internet communication, such as GPRS or CDMA1x, etc., which might cause potential danger to the security of the mobile device and the user privacy. Therefore, there is no better way for antivirus of the cross-platform security in prior art. In order to achieve a comprehensive effect, the technical problem solved by the invention is for providing a method of using SIM card combined with cloud antivirus for implementing security strategy on the mobile device of cross-platform.